Perfectly matched :the misunderstanding
by anshi.srivastava38
Summary: Ash is now a Pokemon master, but he don't want to invite Misty in his grand celebration, while he hate her, he also wanted to take revenge on her, but for what? and what's his plan?
1. chapter 1

Discalamer :

I don't own pokemon,

Ash :18 years old, already a Pokemon master

Misty:18 years old

other characters r Delia Brock professor oak etc etc.

" _it's long time Ash, u haven't seen your friends from long time.. don't u think honey u should call them all for a small get together "_ Ash was sitting in his room, caressing his best buddy, pikachu when his mom came across this idea... Ash was thrilled too..

" _okay mom, it's an excellent idea.._ _I m going to call Brock, may, Max, dawn, cilan, iris, Sarena, Bonnie and Clemont.. even Gary and Paul too... "_ _"oh.. hold on baby, what about Misty.. don't u wanna call her too? "_ Ash thought for a moment, Misty,

" _NO!! " yelled ash, "I don't want to call her at any cost, that little brat will ruin my party don't u get it mom, "_ Delia was surprised with his sudden outburst, she never expected him to say that!! _"oh.. okay Ash.. as your wish..!! "_ she wanted to ask him what happen between you two,but decided against it..

Ash went straight to his phone and called everyone... he was happy but..

 _"mom didn't need to take her name, she is a cheater, she betrayed me, I hate her for that... Sarena is better than... oh wait... I have an awesome plan!! "_

" _oh come on Misty, it's just a pool... can't u clean it already...?? "_

 _"a pool...! oh yeah a pool... a BIG BIG BIG pool... go clean it yourself I am not your slave.. "_

Misty and Lily were fighting over the pool, in the cerulean city,

It was a beautiful day in cerulean city until Lily and misty were fighting over the who cleans the pool again...

Daisy :" _okay... enough for the day dears... Misty, Ash called u... please... he is still on the line.. "_ _Ash,_ Misty heard it right... It's ash.. _"are you sure Daisy, It's really Ash"_ _"yes... "_ Misty was happy... she never expected him to call her again..., Although she didn't know y he stopped calling her after hoen league, she was happy that atleast he called her, so without wasting any time she went straight to the phone...

" _Oh hi A.. Ash... how.. how are you? "_

She haven't seen him for so long, he has grown alot muscular,

" _h.. hi Misty, I am fine.. and you? "_ Ash haven't seen her from someone long.. she was no longer a tomboy, but a cute and curvaceous girl ,misty let her hair down...

Both didn't realised that they were staring at each other, the difference was only that...

That Misty was staring him with affection in her eyes..

And ash was looking at her with revenge and anger in his eyes...

 ** _to be continue..._**


	2. the invitation

_"so A..ash, how come u called me after some many years? "_ _"well misty, me and my mom were thinking of a grand party at my home, I have invited my all friends so how am I suppose to forget u Huh? "_

Misty smiled warmly, Ash's words touched her..

" _okay ash.. I never knew I mean that much to you... I'll come for sure. will u please send me more details on my mail Cz m kinda busy now.. "_ _"sure misty. no problem... "_ Misty smiled.. ash smiled back then they hung up..

" _so.. our baby sister has got an invite from her boyfriend... "_ Lily was always the one who love teasing Misty.. specially if it's about ash..

" _he.. isn't.. my.. BOYFRIEND... now excuse me.. "_

 **meanwhile in pallet...** *Misty May think it's Bcz she means alot to me... but she is never going to predict what's waiting for her in pallet.. I'll show her what Ash ketchum can do to his enemies... yes misty... u r never going to imagine what I am going to do with you.. *

 ** _to be continue..._**


	3. I will still love you

* ** _okay so I am about to reach pallet! *_** Misty was excited to reach there .Why wouldn't she after all she is going to see all of her friends again after so many years and most importantly she us going to meet Ash..

knock knock..

Misty knocked on door to wait patiently for it to open. she has expected ash or Delia to come but she never expected _her.._ _"who.. are you..? "_ the girl at the door asked misty

" _well.. I should've asked you that, well I am misty Ash's best friend"_ Sarena was about to say something until..

" _Oh welcome misty, Sarena Misty is my best friend and my first travelling companion "_ _"oh.. I see... come in Misty.. "_ Misty was confused.. but happy too..

" _ash.. I would like you to... "_ _"so Sarena.. what about a walk around pallet.. oh yeah Max.. Max please attend Misty and help her to carry her luggage into... "_ _"...into guest room. "_ This shocked misty! she never expected ash to give her guest room.. she used to sleep in ash's room..

* **maybe there r so many guest in here that's y he is giving me his guest room... maybe all boys r staying in his room... *** but deep inside she knew that something is wrong...

 ** _meanwhile..._** _"so ash..your town is very beautiful... "_ but ash wasn't listening to Sarena anymore... he was thinking about Misty, the way he insulted her, he knew that she used to sleep in his room...

 _ **you are mine, in this moment, you are mine,**_ _ **tomorrow, things may or may not remain the same,**_ _ **maybe something happens that you don't remain yourself,**_ _ **maybe something happens that I don't remain myself.**_ _"ash..? Ash... AAASSSHHH"_ _"OH yeah Sarena I m sorry... I was just.. "_ _"it's okay ash.. let's go there... please come... pleasseee..."_ _ **I will still love you...**_ _ **I will still love you...**_ _ **I will die for this love..**_ _ **but I'll still love you...**_ _ **to be continue...**_


	4. mistakes

everyone was busy for the grand celebration...

 _"Ash... hey Ashhhhh..."_ it was may.. she was yelling over the top of her lungs...

" _what is it may? "_ her loud voice was annoying Ash a little... socially when he was trying to concentrate on the to do list for his party...

" _Ash.?? please come here soon.. she what dawn did..! "_

Ash *sighs* :" _okay... wait... "_

After that Dawn and may were so busy in fighting over the balloons that they didn't notice Ash trying to calm them down...

 _"well.. Ash, can I borrow your pikachu?? "_ Misty asked Ash, the moment she came here, Ash wasn't giving attention to her.. so she tried some other way to grab his attention...

Ash *more annoyed than before * : _" no misty... please not now.. pikachu is taking a nap and plz don't u see I am busy over these two... "_ _"but ash... plz... atleast.. "_ _"I SAID GOOO...!! JUST LEAVE AND DONT DISTURB ME OKAY.. "_

Ash yelled on the top of his lungs.. His sudden reaction shocked everyone..

Misty was at the verge of crying.. so she just obeyed him and stormed out of his house...

 _"Misty.. Ash what the hell is wrong with you?? you are hurting her first you gave her guest room to stay in then this...?? well... I don't want to know about it now... Misty wait!! "_ Brock always knew there is something wrong with these two friends... so he followed Misty to know the reason

" _Misty... thank god... you are fine.. "_ _"no I am not fine... Brock... * **sobs*** I am not fine... "_ _"Shh..its okay it's okay... "_ _"no.. it's... it's not okay.. Ash never called me in 6 years... but we were always in touch... then suddenly.. 4 years ago...he has broken all links with me.. no emails.. no... no phone calls.. nothing.. I thought he must be busy...then one day I saw him in cerulean city with some girl... the girl with black hairs... "_ _"iris?.. "_ _"yeah... that one.. my heart broke.. he wasn't busy at all...he just don't want to... "_

for Brock Misty was like his sister.. and he never wanted to see his sister crying like that... Misty was crying like a baby... Brock wanted to hug her, console her but decided against her.. he thought it's best to leave her alone for sometime...

 ** _Since I met you,_** ** _I have started glittering,_** ** _Not just with lips,_** ** _I smile with my whole body…_**

Misty was overwhelmed by her emotions... she loved ash, but he was ignoring her... why??

Ash was sitting in his room.. he was thinking nothing but about Misty, he insulted her again...

 _"why.. why you did that to me misty you know hurting you hurts more than... that... because I... I love you.. "_ ** _My days and nights are beautiful, just because of your being_** ** _This togetherness shaltn't remain, You will be somewhere and I will be somewhere else_** ** _But when you will remember me, I shall arrive like the breeze_** Misty's heart was crying... and Ash's heart was yelling... the same words...

 _I love... you"_

 ** _shall still want you,_** ** _I shall die with this desire,_** ** _In my breath, there is a silence_** ** _Shall I sing the glories of your love_** ** _..._** ** _I will still... love you..._** ** _to be continue..._**


	5. love me back?

_" C'mon... C'mon pikachu... you can do it... "_ _"What are you doing Ash? "_ Brock was about to talk to ash when he noticed Ash, ash was as always talking to his pikachu..

" _nothing Brock... just... just talking to pikachu.. "_ answered ash... anyone can tell that ash is lost somewhere...

" _Ohh...! so what are you asking him to do? "_ asked Brock...!

" _nothing Brock... just motivating him for next gym battle ."_ _"motivating him... or yourself? "_ Ash was startled by the sudden question of Brock...

" _what.. what are you talking about Brock? "_ _" you love misty or not? "_ Brock has expected shocked expression on his face, but to his surprise Ash wasn't shocked or surprised... he was eerily quiet...

" _no! "_ Brock wanted to say what? why? how? but he decided against it... he need not to...

" _I know.. there is something inside you, which you don't wanna show... don't show it then... one day you will realise it. you will realise your mistake... "_ as Brock was about to go... ash stopped him..

" _wait Brock...! "_ _"Huh? "_ _"Brock.. I don't wanna lie... I don't love misty, I love Sarena.. but please don't... "_ Ash was about to say don't tell misty but it was too late... she was right behind him...

" _Misty? "_ asked Brock!

 _"if I heard it right, you said you love Sarena... right ash? "_ _asked misty.. it was hard for her to control her tears_ _"yes... you heard it right... and please misty Now leave me alone... haven't I told you to not interfere in my life... JUST GO.. AND DONT COME IN MY ROOM LIKE THIS.. EVER! "_ ash thought Misty will cry, sob.. but no... misty wasn't crying anymore...

" _oh yeah Mr ketchum... yeah... I will never disturb you again.. Bcz I am leaving... go ahead with your grand party... go... ahead.. Bcz I'll never come back into your life again... I hate you ash... not Bcz you didn't love me back... Bcz you are no longer that ash I used to know... "_

with that she left... Brock don't want to stay there as well.. so he existed his room as well...

 _"yeah... go.. go away Misty... don't... Co.. me... "_ Ash started to crying... that expression on her face... that dead look in her eyes.. her words...

 _"...i hate you ash.. you are no longer that ash I used to know... not Bcz you didn't love me back!! "_ _*wait?? love me back? *_ _"did she just said I don't love her back? does that means she love me? "_ Ash went outside to meet her... to say her sorry... to ask her whether it's true.. but... she was nowhere...

" _may.. where is Misty? "_ _" I don't know ash.. but yeah she was saying she won't be able to come in your grand party, maybe it's emergency... I guess she left.. "_ _"left?? "_ " _she... she must be near only ash... "_ _"yeah.. right... "_ Ash went outside.. maybe he will catch her.. but no... it was raining and she was nowhere ...

 **she left... she left... she loves me... I love her back... S.. S.. she... *** " ** _mmiisstttyyyyyyyyyyy"_** Ash was crying in rain... like a baby... where Is misty.. he lost her.. forever...

 ** _You are necessary for me,_** ** _like air for breathing,_** ** _I look for you_** ** _like feet look for the earth._**

 ** _but I'll still love you,_** ** _I'll still love you._** ** _I'll die for this love,_** ** _but I'll still love you._**

 ** _to be continue..._**


End file.
